Erlich Bachman
Erlich Bachman'' is a software designer, founder of the company Aviato, and was a main character in HBO's Silicon Valley. Background Erlich administers the Hacker Hostel, a tech incubator where Richard, Big Head, Dinesh, and Gilfoyle live and work in exchange for 10 percent of their potential businesses. Erlich clings to his glory days, when he sold aviation start-up Aviato, a move that, at least in his mind, qualifies him to be a svengali lording over other tech nerds. He still drives a car emblazoned with multiple Aviato logos and smokes copious amounts of weed.Official site In Fiduciary Duties, a drunk Richard makes Erlich a Pied Piper board member, a decision he later regrets, only to later see Erlich's value to the company and re-offer him a seat on the board. In Two Days of the Condor, it is revealed that Erlich no longer codes due to carpal tunnel syndrome. In the 4th season finale he is left by Gavin in China and is never seen again. He is declared legally dead, and is possibly being held against his will by the man Gavin paid. Relationships Equity Positions * Pied Piper - 10% * Grindr - Small amount * Nip Alert * Smokation - unknown, presumably 10% * SeeFood (used to owned 10%, traded for used car and hut) Memorable Quotes "You guys are sitting around talking about what cum tastes like" (S1E1) "You just disappeared up your own asshole."(S1E1) "Ask me what 9 times F is. It's fleventy-five." (S1E1) "You're being a complete tool right now. I need you to be a complete asshole" (S1E2)" "...Making the world a better place, making the world a better place, making the world a better place, making the world a better place..."(S1E3) "However angry he is, I am one tenth as angry." (S1E5) "You just brought piss to a shit-fight, you little cunt." (S1E6) "What'll it take, a blow job? Because Richard will suck the dick right off your pelvis" (S1 E6) “Until then, we need to do what any animal in nature does when it's cornered—act erratically and blindly lash out at everything around us" (S1E8) "Let me ask you something, how fast do you think you could jack off every guy in this room? Cause I know how long it would take me, and I can prove it." (S1E8) "I've been known to fuck myself" (S2E3) "No, no. You listen! You're always going on and on about how this is such a good neighborhood. Do you know ''why this is such a good neighborhood? Do you know why ''your shitty house is worth twenty times what you paid for it in the 1970's? Because of people like us moving in and starting illegal businesses in our garages. All the best companies: Apple, Google, Hewlett-Packard, even Aviato. All of them were started in unzoned garages. That is why Silicon Valley is one of the hottest neighborhoods in the world. Because of people like us. Not because of people like you. "I mean I swear to god your dicks would have blown out of the backs of your assholes if you had been there, hand to god." (S3E10) “Meanwhile, I’m taking a leak at Restoration Hardware, I jack off a little, but I don’t cum. And then it snowballs.”(S3E10) Erlich: ''(answers his phone) Go for Erlich. Jian Yang: Erlich Bachman, this is you as an old man. I'm ugly and I'm dead. Alone. Erlich: (aside) I'm gonna let him have this one. All right, uh well, I'm sorry to hear that, Future Me. What a terrible thing. I'll talk to you in several years. Erlich applying for a job: "I’ll be the first one here at 10:30 a.m., and the last one to leave a smidge after 4" (S4E6) Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Men Category:Pied Piper Category:Main Characters